Meagen Fay
|birthplace = Joliet, Illinois |family = William Gunther |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Meagen Helen Fay is an American actress best known for her role as Greer in the NBC sitcom The Home Court. Biography Fay was born on January 1, 1957, in Joliet, Illinois. Little is known about her past, including the names of her parents, why she wanted to be an actress, and where she went to school. What is known is that she studied classic acting abroad and took an acting apprenticeship in Dublin, Ireland. Fay's first on-screen role was also her first major recurring role, when she was cast as Roxy Baldwin in the 1987 police procedural show Ohara. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Muppets, La La Land, The Ranch, Transparent, Powerless, Agent Carter, Mad Men, Franklin & Bash, Mad Money, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Fay portrayed Irene Jacobs, one of two people responsible for multiple kidnappings, in the Season Thirteen episode "The Bunker". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Bunker" (2017) TV episode - Irene Jacobs *Powerless (2017) - Unknown Character *Dr. Ken - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Virginia *Bones (2017) - Judge Celia Stockwell *Shrink - 8 episodes (2017) - Renetta *Salem (2016) - Mrs. Stoughton *To Keep the Light (2016) - Mrs. Williams *Good Girls Revolt - 3 episodes (2016) - Bea Burkhart *Transparent - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Blossie *La La Land (2016) - Mia's Mom *The Ranch (2016) - Priscilla *The Muppets. - 2 episodes (2015) - Holly (credited as Meagan Fay) *The Muppets: First Look Presentation (2015) - Holly *Entourage (2015) - Larsen's Secretary *Mad Men (2015) - Sharon Hill *Agent Carter - 4 episodes (2015) - Miriam Fry *Friends with Better Lives (2014) - Frances Bowmont (credited as Meagan Fay) *Murder in the First - 2 episodes (2014) - Joanna Gibbs *Authors Anonymous (2014) - Maureen *The Young and the Restless (2014) - Marie *The Haunted Hathaways (2014) - Mrs. Bannister *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2013) - Katherine *The Mentalist (2013) - Joanne Parsons *The Pretty One (2013) - Mrs. Matthews (credited as Meagan Fay) *The Big Bang Theory (2012) - Mrs. Rostenkowski *The Neighbors (2012) - Principal Birker (credited as Meagan Fay) *Strawberry Summer (2012) - Mimi Henderson *Retired at 35 (2012) - Joanne *Franklin & Bash (2012) - Sharon Wright (credited as Meagan Fay) *That's My Boy (2012) - Helen *Dicki (2011) - Shirely Ferguson *Free Agents (2011) - Dorothy Potter *Happy Endings (2011) - Barbara *Good Luck Charlie (2011) - Claire *Chase (2010) - Mrs. McGraw *30 Is the New 12 (2010) - Cassidy's Mom *Party Down (2010) - Nora Doyle *Healing Hands (2010) - Aunt Beth *Two and a Half Men - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - Martha *I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) - Mrs. Jorgens *Halloween II (2009) - Deputy Lyons *Wake (2009) - Mrs. Williams *Extreme Movie (2008) - Len's Mom (credited as Meagan Fay) *Eleventh Hour (2008) - Doctor Bridget Ruscillo *According to Jim - 2 episodes (2007-2008) - Susan Karp *Mad Money (2008) - Mindy Arbogast *Single with Parents (2008) - Nancy *Notes from the Underbelly (2007) - Unknown Character *Species: The Awakening (2007) - Celeste *State of Mind (2007) - Bonnie Cheuse (credited as Meagen Helen Fay) *Big Love - 2 episodes (2007) - Laura Tuttle *Evan Almighty (2007) - Neighbor *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) - Rochelle Dorley (credited as Meagan Fay) *How I Met Your Mother - 2 episodes (2007) - Janice Aldrin *Hollis & Rae (2006) - Winnie *The Class (2006) - Mrs. Ellenbogen *Cold Case (2006) - Julie Dawson *Charmed (2006) - Nanta *Desperate Housewives (2005) - Norma Harper *Nip/Tuck (2005) - Mrs. Bolton *Six Feet Under - 2 episodes (2005) - Social Worker *Extreme Dating (2005) - Detective Branson *The Bernie Mac Show - 8 episodes (2001-2005) - Joan Lefko *Life on a Stick - (2005) - Mrs. Flickman *7th Heaven (2004) - Connie *Kingdom Hospital - 7 episodes (2004) - Doctor Brenda Abelson *Catch That Kid (2004) - Doctor *Malcolm in the Middle - 11 episodes (2002-2004) - Gretchen Mannkusser *Home of Phobia (2004) - Mrs. Paul (credited as Meagen Fey) *In Smog and Thunder (2003) - Secretary *Twins (2003) - Unknown Character *Still Standing (2002) - Cheryl Jensen *Family Affair (2002) - Sarah *Full Frontal (2002) - Diane *The Country Bears (2002) - Mrs. Barrington *Providence (2002) - Tracy Himmel *Once and Again (2001) - Doctor Sherri Snyderman (credited as Meagan Fay) *3rd Rock from the Sun (2001) - Annabet *Tucker - 3 episodes (2001) - Jessica Reed *Suddenly Susan - 2 episodes (2000) - Wendy *Gilmore Girls (2000) - Mrs. Shales *Freaks and Geeks (2000) - Mrs. Kentner *Opposite Sex - 2 episodes (2000) - Headmistress Mrs. Graham *Chicago Hope (2000) - Sally McFarlan *Diagnosis Murder (2000) - Connie Carmichael *The Portrait (1999) - Roberta Richardson *Magnolia (1999) - Dr. Diane (credited as Meagan Fay) *Boy Meets World (1999) - Judy Haberfeld *Family Law (1999) - Unknown Character *Nash Bridges (1998) - Commissioner Debra Woods *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998) - Doris' Friend *Dharma & Greg (1998) - Kim *The Drew Carey Show - 2 episodes (1998) - Amanda *Damon (1998) - Doctor Helen Troy *Rugrats (1997) - Elaine (voice, credited as Meagan Fay) *Life with Louie - 12 episodes (1995-1997) - Principal Halloran/Narrator/Mrs. Brown (voice, credited as Megan Fay) *Over the Top (1997) - Mrs. Hamstead *Ellen (1997) - Amy (uncredited) *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1997) - Older Sister (voice, credited as Meagan Fay) *Fathers' Day (1997) - Megan *Heaven Will Wait (1997) - Marion *Seinfeld (1996) - Mrs. Burns *Love and Marriage - 2 episodes (1996) - Trudy Begg *The Home Court - 20 episodes (1995-1996) - Greer *Empty Nest (1995) - Bridget *Murphy Brown (1995) - Scarlet *Love Affair (1994) - SSA Flight Attendant *Bakersfield P.D. (1994) - Mrs. Selwyn *Burke's Law (1994) - Carol Woodruff *Locals (1994) - Unknown Character *Tales of the City - 3 episode (1993) - Binky Gruen *Rising Sun (1993) - Hamaguri Receptionist *Mad About You - 2 episodes (1993) - Connie *Big Girls Don't Cry... They Get Even (1992) - Mom *Roseanne - 4 episodes (1991-1992) - Kathy Bowman *Woops! - 11 episodes (1992) - Alice McConnell *The Carol Burnett Show (1991) - Skit Characters *Life Goes On (1991) - Mrs. Tambourini (credited as Meagan Fay) *Barton Fink (1991) - Poppy Carnahan (credited as Megan Faye) *Carol & Company - 31 episodes (1990-1991) - Skit characters *Alien Nation (1989) - Coroner Barkley *21 Jump Street (1989) - Caller (voice) *Your Mother Wears Combat Boots (1989) - Edie Winchell (credited as Meagan Fay) *Thirtysomething (1989) - Ruthie Weston Tresh *Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (1988) - Lady from Oklahoma *Ohara - 14 episodes (1987-1988) - Roxy Baldwin 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses